


Cold Snap

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Kinky/Squicky Pairings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: By Hazardous RaptorWhile traveling through Ithillien, a sudden snap of cold weather causes the Hobbits to huddle together for warmth. But when Frodo insists that Gollum joins them, things start to heat up.
Relationships: Sam Gamgee/Gollum | Sméagol
Kudos: 3
Collections: Least Expected





	Cold Snap

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: The Lord Of The Rings and all related characters are property of Tolkien Enterprises. This story is not meant to infringe on that copyright, no money has been made from this peice of fiction.  
> Story Notes: This takes place in the movie-verse, in TTT, right after the Gollum/ Smeagol argument scene, and before the stewed rabbits scene. I've gathered that a day happened between these scenes, as the locations don't look the same. Events are described that do not happen in the movie, but happened in that day. This is from Sam's point of view, but still third-person. Kinky/Squicky pairing, with some non-consent.

Sam hated Gollum, if asked, he could have told you that himself. He could also list the reasons why, but also tell you, he simply didn't trust the little stinker. He was wild and unpredictable in every sense of the word. There were times when he was kind and informative, but Sam only saw it as him trying to worm his trust into their minds. He never put his full faith into the little wretch, and it scared him to think he slept while the creature watched...Not just for danger, but over them.

Frodo was getting steadily worse by the day. He barely slept last night, and even then, fitfully, and for short periods of time. Lembas has become less and less desirable for him, and would only eat it when followed with plenty of water. Now he did not seem to want anything at all. And despite the love for his master, he felt it was best to just give up trying. If he got hungry...he would let him know, wouldn't he?

The slightly chubby hobbit slept a little better last night, better than Frodo did. His dreams were forgotten the minute he awoke, despite being entranced in them while asleep. He desperately wanted to delve back into them, for they seemed so real and so wonderful. Yet he still had absolutely no idea what they were about.

It was early morning, around seven. Although Sam himself never knew the exact time, he could tell that the sky was gray with the occasional streaky cloud overhead.

Whether the Sun had risen yet would not have mattered, it was cloudy, and unusually cold. He noted that he could see his breath, and that his bare skin was beginning to form goose bumps.

He shivered and wrapped his arms around himself, and tried desperately to think of his warm, fire-lit hobbit-hole back at home. This soon led to thoughts of tasty meals and the usual second breakfast, especially hurtful because he had yet to have any breakfast at all.

His thoughts than imminently turned to Frodo, and he turned to see him still laying there. With the elven cloak wrapped around him, he was no doubt warmer than he was at the moment. He decided it best to let his companion sleep for a bit; he needed all he could get.

With a yawn, he sat up completely. Since they arrived in Ithilien traveling had been easier and quicker than navigating the dank and depressing marshes. However, Frodo is sudden bought of anger and unease made it feel just as tiresome.

Sam than snapped his head forward when he heard the sound of a small, shivered, sigh. There he was, Gollum, half-awake. Little did Sam know that the small, emaciated figure that lay at his feet had an argument, with himself, the previous night. And that he was no longer the Gollum he knew, but rather Smeagol, a tortured Hobbit of the Stoor breed.

Tortured, tortured by the Ring.

He slept, or at least was attempting to, at the hobbit's feet. Gollum lay half- curled, half outstretched. His spine curled, but legs bent only slightly. Those squashed fingers of his were positioned, limply, in front of his face. In addition, those oddly striking blue eyes were half closed, perhaps asleep, perhaps not.

His chest rose and fell at a slow pace, with his slim and very apparent ribcage easily seen expanding and compressing. Sam had been closer to the creature before, but for some odd reason, he never felt the presence of him more than he did now. For a minute, he felt compelled to listen to him breathe. He has never seen him asleep before, and he felt it oddly intriguing. Sometimes he began to wonder if he ever slept. Little did Sam know that this really was the first time in ages he truly ever 'slept'. His Gollum side never let him... his 'precious' never let him.

And for the first time, in a very, very long time, Smeagol dreamed. What it was could not be told, not even by him. Sam noticed just how silent his breath was, even more so than Frodo. He could barely hear it. He was, however, snapped out of the spell as Gollum shifted in his sleep a little.

"Now then, get up!" He cried rather loudly, and gave the older hobbit a considerable push with his foot. Smeagol did not react as expected to this, and instead of jumping back with fear, he simply rolled to his side. He seemed to take no real notice to the figure that had taunted him for days. Nevertheless, he than proceeded to yawn, and very slowly stand up into his crawl- like stance. Sam continued to glare at him with a queer sort of curiosity.

"And just what were you doing so close? Sneaking in to grab at it, were you?" He yelled in his sternest, compelling voice he could muster.

However, oddly, even though Smeagol cowered at his voice, he did not run for cover nor look reprimanded. He winced and cowered, but than sat straight up again. With a cock of his head, he than looked at Frodo with an expression of urgency.

"Hobbit must not yell! Wake master!" Gollum cried in a loud whisper. Sam suddenly caught himself in this, and his mouth slapped shut before he could say anything else. But it was too late, Frodo stirred next to him. Samwise you fool! You've gone and woke him! And to think he was getting some much needed rest, too.

With a groan, the ring bearer slowly woke. "Sam..." He questioned in a tired voice. "What is going on? What's all this yelling about?" Than he sat up and opened his eyes gradually to adjust to the light, no matter how little there was. He than saw Gollum and imminently understood.

"Nothing Mr.Frodo, sorry to wake you. Stinker here was sneaking around again."

Smeagol gave the hobbit a cross look. "Not true, not true! Good Smeagol was only sleeping, he was!" And than he crawled over and next to Frodo, Sam held his breath and nearly leapt across to keep him away. But stealing the ring was not on his mind, and instead, simply sat by his master.

"Did master have nice rest? Smeagol had a nice rest, first for a long time! We sleeps by nice hobbitses because we likes nice hobbitses! Was that wrong master? Should good Smeagol stay away?"

You could almost see the reaction of both hobbits. Sam almost blurted a hefty "Yes!", and in fact, stopped himself from doing so. But Frodo felt a pang of sadness through his system. He studied the poor creature's face, and found that he was smiling. A light was in his eyes that was so intense, that he could barely keep contact. Not with hate nor want for his 'precious', but with something the young Hobbit could not decipher.

"No, Smeagol, you have done nothing wrong. You may sleep by us if you'd like. Especially in this weather...Sam, how did it get so cold all of a sudden?" He than asked, turning towards his other companion.

Despite his animosity towards his master's decision, he promptly answered. "I'm afraid I don't know, it must be a cold snap. It was rather warm yesterday. One thing's for sure, it can't be good for our travels" He said the last trying to stand up. Frodo cast a gaze back to Gollum, who had been watching Sam intently. The few strands of hair that he still possessed hung in front over the eyes.

There was something in the air none of them could quite understand. Nor none of them truly knew, for it was something they have never experienced, and most likely never would. Morning was still ebbing on, and the cold did not cease. It strangled the minds and bodies of the three companions. But one thing was certain. They were all alone.

Sam watched Gollum intently. Something about him was strange this morning. He never seemed quite so eager to please his 'master'. Nor had he ever looked at either of them like...like he was now. He couldn't figure it out, and in the end it scared him even more so. Now he wished that the creature would simply act like the wretch he was the first time they met. Just so he had an excuse to plunge that sword of his right through his filthy little gullet.

But than the emaciated hobbit did something he never expected. It looked as though a sudden thought had occurred to him while he stared at his tired master. With new eagerness, he reached over to Frodo's backpack. With a step forward, Samwise was very willing to stop him. He could not help, however, the curiosity to see what he was to do next.

Next, he loosened the straps and began to rummage inside. Frodo simply watched him, even more entranced in the guide's sudden behavior. The pack itself was sitting to the right, and he turned to study the way he searched. His arms were elbow deep into the ring bearer's things, until he finally appeared to find what he wanted.

Lembas bread, of all things. He pulled it out, excluding the leaf it was wrapped in. And without further hesitation, he held it towards Frodo.

"Is master hungry?" He asked, smiling. And the poor hobbit's heart nearly exploded with emotion. Tears almost welled from his eyes, but struggled his best to withhold them. And despite the need that he felt to accept the creature's gift, his stomach told him something else. The elven bread burned him inside and out, and could no longer tolerate it even with water.

"I am sorry, Smeagol. I am afraid I am not hungry in the least. Thank you for the offer, however." And finished with a smile that could melt any heart. His heart broke when he saw Gollum's expression turn to disappointment.

"But master needs to eat! Smeagol has not seen him eat for days!" The words came out desperate and sad, a pleading look in his eyes. But still, Frodo felt in no mood for anything like the lembas. "I am okay, Smeagol, really" And cast his face downward, beginning to feel sickly and awash with weariness again.

The other hobbit was just as surprised at Gollum's offer. And so he stood transfixed at the scene before him. It wasn't until Frodo refused the offer when he began to walk towards the two. Still he said nothing in fear of upsetting his master. So his suspicions were right all along, he could no longer handle food. It was getting worse day by day.

Gollum's head looked downcast at Frodo's response, looking saddened and disappointed. But than he heard Sam's approach and a new thought seemed to enter his mind. He looked up to the other hobbit, but dared not smile. But he did extend his arm, and offered again the lembas.

"Is hobbit hungry? Hobbit likes this, doesn't he?" He asked in his most innocent, convincing voice. For once, Sam didn't think he had some kind of motive from all this. He looked into those eyes for the first time, and saw something he's never glimpsed before. Desperation, and worry. Gollum was afraid for both the hobbit's health.

His stomach lurched at the thought of eating anything that creature touched. But he was hungry, as a matter of fact, he was on his way to get the exact same bread Gollum now held. True, he had more in his backpack. But even Sam could not be so rude to the creature as to simply refuse the food offered to him. Despite the quell of his stomach, he reached down and accepted the bread.

Gollum sat and watched as the 'fat hobbit' took and slowly ate the food. Although he was sure to leave the part he had touched for last. And even than, he ate it in one gulp. He looked disgusted, and swallowed it as fast as he could.

"There. Are you satisfied?" He said, sarcastically, rather irritated. But Gollum was not put off by the statement, in fact, he was delighted.

"Hobbit niiiice and full? Are Hobbitses ready for long walk today? Smeagol show you the easy way! Nasssty Orcses don't go this way." And with that, he walked over to his master, and gently pawed at his cloak. "Master need more sleep?"

Frodo looked up with dismay. "No, we should start again. Let's go Sam" And than proceeded to help himself up.

Smeagol that ran to the beginning of the path, and waited happily for the hobbits to gather themselves together. The cold than became apparent to them once more. As Gollum stood hunched over on all fours, puffs of air circulated from his mouth at a rapid rate. His ribcage heaved with excitement. And than a sudden full body shiver racked through the creature's thin frame. Goosebumps sprang up all over his body, and veins popped out.

Samwise actually felt a pang of pity for the little wretch. It had to be the first time he'd truly done so. But it passed quickly, and he looked over to Frodo, and saw he was actually in the same condition. His breathing was quickened, clouds puffing out in front of his face. Eyes wide, and he too, seemed to be full of new energy. As much as this puzzled and confused him, he thought it best not to ask.

The poor ring bearer was most certainly troubled enough...Let him be, for now. He walked up ahead behind their guide, in his usual spot, and followed. Gollum waved them ahead, even more excited than usual.

They walked all day. The constant freezing temperature impeding the process more than ever before. The path was surprising easier this time around, it circled around rock outcroppings, and away from any sign of Orc activity. Occasionally, Gollum would stop and turn his head left and right. He appeared to be looking for the next pathway, or danger, or both. But he was always sure to check that the hobbits were well.

Once, they ran out of water. And the ever- attentive Smeagol was there to run ahead and get more from a mountain river he knew well. Sam grew more and more suspicious of the creature's strange newfound caring. Was he leading them into a trap?

Sam didn't question it, not one bit.

Night was beginning to fall, and the cloudy day was nearing it's end. The sun cast an orange glow into the sky, and than disappeared into the horizon. It now looked a light purple, gradually turning dark blue. And when they reached a relatively peaceful clearing, the older hobbit stopped.

"Hobbitses rest here! Nice spot, we rest here before, precious." He waved them both into the clearing, than had another full-body shiver. Gollum suddenly looked very tired, his features losing their normal exuberance. Sam didn't need to be told twice, and plunked down, exhausted, near a bush.

"Nature calls, Sam, I'll be right back" And with that, Frodo walked off into the brush. Leaving the two bitter rivals alone.

Sam eyed their guide strangely. Smeagol's eyelids were heavy, and occasionally would close them, only to have them shoot open seconds later. This caused the bright blue of his irises to flash across the clearing

He watched, and was fascinated. Gollum stood, hunched over, on a small rock at the edge of the clearing. His body would wobble forward, than catch himself from falling over, all the while he was shivering, breathing out puffs of air. Sam breathed out, watching the cloud dissipate in front of his face, and rubbed his arms for warmth.

"Glad I'm not him" Sam thought to himself. How could he have survived so long being so naked? But than the hobbit began to think for the poor wrench's welfare, would he make it through the night? Than his logical side came in. "Who cares?" He then thought. And tried to look away from the sad spectacle in front of him.

"Is hobbit cold?" He heard from the lithe figure across from him. Sam bit his lip before he could respond. Feeling cold now from within. "Yes..." He replied, without looking, and hugged himself even closer. The chill was starting to have it's effect on the fat hobbit, and would do anything for some sort of heat, no matter how small.

"Smeagol cold too..." Said he with a sigh. And than all was silent until Frodo returned.

Sam almost fell asleep in the short time he had to himself, but was glad to see his master had returned. Sidling up beside him, they tried their best to keep one another warm. They managed to pack blankets for both of them, and began to cover themselves up for the cold night ahead.

It was just than when Frodo looked across the clearing to Gollum. He was shivering so hard now, teeth chattering loud enough to hear. And Sam could see the look in his fellow hobbit's eyes, and knew what was coming next.

"Smeagol..." Frodo began. "Why don't you come over here with us?" The question made the emaciated halfling look up, suddenly, as if jolted. Sam had the same reaction, and the two bore their eyes into the ring bearer with equal intensity. "Mr. Frodo!" He whispered loudly.

"I don't want him..." Sam began, but the ring bearer only had to look at him, and something in those eyes blazed with such a sad, pitiful light, that he closed his mouth and leaned back. It looked as though Frodo was about to cry, all for Gollum, all for his suffering, and it made him sick.

"I won't have him by you. It's too risky, Frodo." And looked at him once more. "Besides... Besides I don't want him by me, and neither should you." But Frodo only kept starting straight ahead, not noticing a word he was saying. And Sam knew nothing he said would persuade his master. It was as though he was under some spell.

And then a thought struck him, and it made him nauseous. Yet he knew it was the only thing Frodo would agree to. His stomach turned and mind went hazy, and he looked at Gollum from across the clearing. Those large eyes of his were watching the two with interest, breathing quickened.

"What if he sleeps with me? Would that help?" He hated saying those words, but it was necessary. But it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Frodo looked at him with surprise and amazement. "You would do that?"

"If it means protecting you, Mr.Frodo, than yes. If you won't have it any other way." He half expected Frodo to apologize then fall asleep, but it didn't happen, and he simply nodded.

Sam felt as though bile would be coming up, but kept it under. He watched as Gollum looked hesitantly at both of them.

"Gollum..." He forced the words out. "Come here..."

He watched as the creature began to slowly creep in his direction. He paused, hand in mid-step and looked towards his master.

"It's okay Smeagol. I want you to sleep with Sam tonight. You might get ill or die in this weather." He responded in an urgent tone, all the while looking Smeagol in the eye.

Gollum nodded, than swallowed hard. He than began to walk towards him again, Sam almost refused the minute the creature got close. He turned his back towards Frodo, determined to keep him safe from the foul being he intended to keep...in his arms... the whole night.

Now Gollum was feet away from Sam, whom was laying on his side. The hobbit's heartbeat increased a tenth fold, and could hear it in his ears. Than he was right beside him, and looked up. The creature was huddled inches from his face, and could look into his very eyes. He couldn't see much in the failing light, but those eyes were as bright as day.

Sam swallowed hard, and with a quick thrust of his arms, drew back the blanket. He exposed his underside for the creature to lay in.

"Come on then..." Sam said with hastiness, just wanting to get it over with.

Gollum hesitated, than slowly began to worm his way into the other hobbit's arms. He had never experienced anything like being held before, ever. Not even as a young hobbit lass, in his earliest and faintest memories. Sam expected him to lay with his back to him, but to his surprise, he lay with his face deeply smothered in his shirt.

The thin one snuggled as close as he possibly could, even being so bold as to dig his fingers into the space between his shirt and cloak. He bunched his legs up as tight against him as much as he could.

Sam stiffened the minute he felt the creature clasp onto him. It felt as though a little hobbit child had climbed onto him. But Gollum was his size, plus a few inches. And than he realized he hasn't even put his arms around the pitiful thing yet. And so he brought his arms together, unwillingly.

His arms encircled the creature. It wasn't difficult to get them around him, either,his body was so tight and scrawny. His hands interlocked, and held the creature as tight as he could. There was no way he could get away without him knowing. Than he remembered to toss the blanket back onto them, he did so than resumed holding the older hobbit close, and secure.

A multitude of feelings and sensations went through Sam's mind and body at that moment. His first thought wondered to the feel of Gollum's skin. The light played tricks on his hide, it was not slimy at all. Perhaps it once was, but it was no longer. Instead, it oddly felt incredibly soft and dry. How it could be both, he had no idea. And the color of his skin was a sickly white, not gray like he saw him in the night. Some parts were still a faint flesh color, and with the occasional spot here and there.

His ears were pointy, he now noticed. Just like his...what was he, anyway? He never cared to know until now. He soon figured to simply study him better to find out. For some odd reason, the creature had strong, muscular biceps. This was odd considering his otherwise thin physique. Strong yet weak.

And than there was the smell, no where near as bad than he thought. When they first met on that horror-filled night, he smelled like a nasty bog. But he noticed that the smell would fade day by day. Now the smell had gone, seeing as he hasn't been near one for quite some time. He had became, dare he say it, more sanitary. Despite his raw eating habits, and even that was rather clean to an extent.

Rather... He smelled more like simply another hobbit. In fact, he was absolutely masked in the scent, it was very heavy on him. It had a strange effect on Sam, making him almost dizzy. He soon recovered, of course. It did throw him off a little though.

He listened to Gollum's breathing. It was rapid with excitement and fear at first, than slowed. In fact, it slowed so much, he was obviously sleeping. And sleeping well at that. His breath was long and slow, and Sam could hear it loudly as it was the only sound there was. As he exhaled, he felt the warm breath hit his neck, and relished it rather than shunned it.

And the warmth. That's what amazed him the most. He expected the creature to be cold, hard, and without any comfort whatsoever. But in reality he had to be the most comfortable then he ever has been before. Gollum was like a little furnace. His constant shivering gave off an intense amount of heat.

Now, Sam found himself wanting more. He hugged the strange hobbit even tighter. Now his face was buried in his neck, not the chest. Their chests pressed together, and now, it was Sam who's breath was becoming laborious, ragged, and full of want.

He had to get closer, no longer caring for his safety nor his superficial attitude towards him. However he didn't know how he could possibly get any closer. Gollum was still fast asleep, and was taking full advantage of Sam's body heat. He snuggled closer, unconsciously, and now his face lay on top of the other hobbit's.

Sam jolted, but remained in his current position. The feel of the creature's face touching his was too much. He needed his warmth, needed that touch of his skin. And without thinking of it, he began to move under the covers.

He was careful not to disturb Frodo who was sleeping right next to him. Sam rolled over with all the care he could manage, and trapped Gollum beneath him. This separated him from his sleeping master, and allowed him more freedom. Still, Sam was sure to be as quiet as possible. He could never know of this.

His heart beating swiftly, he noticed as Gollum began to meekly stir from the disturbance. He didn't open his eyes, but he groaned tiredly and stretched his legs. He than sighed heavily and yawned wide. Sam lay his body over his thin companion. He was still unaware of his intentions, his sleep deep and wonderful. For first time in a long, long time. And he dreamed, of what no one knows, but it was satisfying and fulfilling, and the precious had no part in it.

Meanwhile Sam wrapped his rough hands around the pale being. He than gently and very tenderly began to kiss his neck. His lips were planted softly on the creature's skin, he tasted moist and something he couldn't quite place, but knew that he liked it. Moving upwards, he now kissed the sleeping hobbit's check, and found that as he inhaled his scent even closer, he was growing aroused.

Now his cock grew hard beneath his trousers, he found he needed more. Much more than was being provided to him. And as Sam's erection poked against Gollum's inside thigh, and continued the ministrations, he awoke. It was slow, and confused, but it was clear.

His eyes blinked open, and Sam ceased the kissing, and looked up with a look of horror into those flabbergasted eyes.

"What is hobbit doi-!" He began in a loud, panicked, confused voice.

But Sam swiftly covered his mouth before he could utter another sound. And Gollum did not bite his hand, despite the fact that he was now frightened again. He didn't know what the hobbit was doing, but he knew it wasn't threatening.

Sam watched with great sexual desire as the excited Gollum continued to look up at him with his wide eyes. The way his chest rose and fell in quick bouts drove him even further.

"Shhhh!" Sam said, making his other hand put his finger to his own lips.

"Don't wake master, you wouldn't want to disturb his sleep would you?" He whispered.

Gollum shook his head slightly, and Sam removed his hand. Now he was not sure what to do. And started to fear for his personal safety, he so wanted to continue. Sam's breathing was fast and laborious, he positioned himself so that there was now a few feet between himself and the pasty being below him.

"You want master to be happy, Gollum? Than listen to what Sam tells you, alright? Lay down and be quiet. Ignore me and go to sleep." And than he slowly began to lay on top of the wily creature again.

Gollum nodded timidly. "But what is Sam hobbit doing?" He tried asking again, but more urgent.

"Shhh! Lay down." Sam responded quietly.

And Gollum responded, no longer moving or speaking. The only movement the blinking of eyes and the heavy undulation of his visible ribcage. His breathing had turned from that of soft slumber to raspy nervousness. He was always terrified of the Sam-hobbit. He gave himself, completely, to the body above him.

Sam than nestled his head again into the crook of Gollum's neck. Though now the atmosphere was notably different. The once peaceful and whimsical sleeping figure now was noticeably afraid and aware. And despite the fat hobbit's wishes, his eyes remained open.

He resumed kissing his neck, tenderly, savoring the feel as the skin brushed his lips. And now his hands migrated, one on his back, the other on the back of his neck. Where his hands were, he clasped on gently but firmly. But Gollum made no real struggle. Sam knew that he was stronger than him, and could have forced his way out if he really wanted too.

Slowly, he began to get closer to Gollum's face again. And now his cheek was his new victim, and nuzzled it, then kissed it with passion. Daringly, Sam than focused to his lips. They were a considerably healthy shade, and still looked plump, now that Sam saw them up close.

And before the logical side of the young hobbit's mind could kick in, he lent forward and gently kissed him on the lips. Not satisfied, he opened his mouth and delved in. His tongue wormed in between Gollum's lips, forcefully separating them and entering the warm and wet mouth. He did taste vaguely of fish, but it didn't matter compared from the shear pleasure that eradiated through his body.

His tongue danced a ballet with the relatively dormant one of his partner. Sam separated for a second, than kissed with arousal and finesse again, and again. Until finally he began to feel Gollum respond. His tongue began to react, his lips closing around Sam's. The creature's arms began to snake up and wrap loosely around the hobbit atop him.

Sam finally released from the kiss that would have turned a million heads. He looked down upon his object of newfound lust, and panted. He noticed that he was still breathing out cold jets of clouds, despite the fact that he was now hot, too hot, in fact. The blanket covered both of them still, hiding them from any prying eyes.

Gollum, too, panted beneath him. But now his eyes were closed, he licked his lips, than let his hands fall from the hobbit.

The sandy haired hobbit was now beyond all persuasion. It was like some drug that needed to be taken at a even faster rate. Sam now undid the elvesh cloak, undoing the pin so fast that he fumbled in all his nervousness. But it was off. Than his shirt was swiftly pulled up and over his head. The cold air bit at his bare chest, but it bothered him not.

Gollum opened his eyes and saw what the Hobbit was doing. The expression on his face that of confusion. Sam grabbed one of Gollum's squashed, flattened hands, and placed it upon his own chest.

"Touch me..." Sam than whispered into his ear as he leaned forward.

Gollum, afraid for his life, did as told. Caressing Sam's chest with his calloused palms. Just than, Sam followed up by pressing his hands to that of the former ring bearer. Slowly moving them up and down his exposed stomach.

Gollum began to feel something he has not in almost five hundred years. The only memory he remembers of it was sneaking around with Deagol. His cousin would take him to certain houses with luscious young virgin hobbits inside.

Smeagol did the sneaking, however, and would spy in on them as they dressed or bathed. He would masturbate, then ejaculate into the nearby weeds. Deagol would do the same.

Though Smeagol never really thought it was right, spying on those females. But knew if he ever said anything to his cousin, he'd get a lecture about 'being a whinny, sissy, cry- baby stoor' and would try anything to prove him wrong.

Now a hobbit lay atop him, and was making him feel those strange sensations all over again, only much, much stronger. Sam leaned in, and began to play with him.Placing slow circular kisses on his very exposed collarbone. Than moved downwards and proceeded to lick and suck at the two small nipples that dotted his thin chest. Gollum sucked in a sudden gasp of air. And a feeling of incredible arousal surged within him. Sam was encouraged by this, and worked harder.

With a more fevered and lustful rhythm, Gollum panted and lay his head back. He breath in and out, and moved his hands over his own chest. Trying to deal with the intense emotion that now thrived within his small frame.

Than just as suddenly, Sam pulled back, and began to kiss a trail downwards along his stomach. Gollum shivered and jerked beneath his touch, but remained still. Blood flow increased to his genitalia, and for the first time in hundreds of years, formed an erection.

Sam noticed this as he got to Gollum's stomach, and stopped dead. Meanwhile, his partner continued to huff and wheeze loudly with a sudden onslaught of sexual desire. All the while, Sam was contemplating what he should do next.

The answer became apparent as the poor creature began to suffer for what seemed to Sam as being aroused, and not having any relief. He looked down at the bulge underneath his loincloth, and with a single swipe, tore it from his body.

Gollum imminently yelped, and started to form into a little ball. Sam stopped him, and proceeded to push him back down.

"It will be fine. Lay down. Let me do this..." He said with urgency .

The older hobbit whimpered, but lay still. And actually began to blush with modesty.And Sam than studied the prize that he had managed to win from all his efforts. It was only a few centimeters shorter than his, fully erect that was. Surprisingly, weather and other hardships had not the same effect on the private areas of the creature than the more exposed regions. But than, the only amount of clothing the creature always wore covered them. It made sense that they were less withered than his whole body.

It was almost as normal as his, and Sam didn't hesitate to take it in his hands. He began to jack off the former ring bearer, moving as best he could from his own personal experience. At the touch of his rough gardener's hands, pre-cum dripped out, at which he expertly smeared over the stiff member.

Gollum's hips them began to follow the rhythm. Rocking back and forth with incredible force. Sam began to fantasize what it would be like to have that cock inside him, and now he almost wish he could get the creature to mount him. After some time, Gollum began to moan. Not loud enough to wake the slumbering Frodo, however.

"Sam-hobbit" He moaned. Whimpering, almost sadly, still embarrassed, and looked away from the hobbit that pleasured him.

His hands shaking, and breathing loud. And with a sudden last buck of the hips, he ejaculated into Sam's awaiting hands. But he did not wipe his hands, he had other things in mind. He just hoped that it wouldn't be loud enough to wake his sleeping friend, however.

With one hand, Sam released his trousers, revealing a penis gleaming with pre-cum. It was all the arousal he needed. With the other hand, he spread his partner's seed. He was sure to wipe the rest on the inside of his pants laying nearby.

He raised Gollum's legs, and knew he wouldn't respond well to this. But he needed more, he felt his outside, now he needed the warmth of his inside. He carefully penetrated, and was sure to not cause him any unnecessary pain. He winced as he emitted a high pitched yelp of surprise.

Gollum shook with sudden surprise and bewilderment, and started to back up. Sam stopped him again, grabbing his shoulders, partially forceful, partially with comfort. Than despite the pleading look in his companion's eyes, pulled him backwards and penetrated him full.

Gollum gasped sharply with surprise and pain. It slowly diminished, and he shook in full. His breathing hoarse and raspy. The feel of the other hobbit inside him always present, he had filled him up to his hilt.

"Shhhh...Shhhh" Sam comforted. And leaned forward slightly, pulling Gollum's legs over his shoulder. He than slowly began to pull out, than thrust back in. Trying his best not to cause the creature any pain. The pain was gradually being replaced by pleasure, and Gollum found himself in a world of alien happiness. He moaned along with Sam, and reached his arms around Sam's body, his rough hands clasping on tightly around his barrel-like body.

Sam began to moan his name. Or what he thought to be his name, in a hushed whisper, and repeated it. "No" Gollum corrected him, huskily. "Smeagol, Smeagol is our name." Sam heard him, but didn't care much.

Thrusting increased, in and out, and it was beginning to have it's effect on both of them. Gollum felt both shamed and filled with pleasure. He ran those flat and thin fingers of his through the other hobbit's curly sandy hair. Sam almost in unison, did the same by swiftly feeling the loose strands of his near- bald head. And found them soft, this final act of touch drove him to climax.

Finally, Sam bucked forward with sudden ejaculation, empting his seed deep inside the tortured being. He caught his breath as he looked down at the figure beneath him. Gollum's eyes were now closed, looking very tired.

Sam than pulled out, empty and tired he rolled off the older hobbit. He was warm now. And so seemed Gollum.

Gollum had enough energy left to roll over and grab his loincloth, he tied it back on, than scrambled beneath the covers. Sam, however, sat for a moment, and was warm and comfortable. Then the cold air bit him suddenly, and realized with dawning horror what he had just done. Than he crawled back underneath the covers.

"This didn't happen, do you understand?" He asked with a look of seriousness that stared him down.

"This is a dream. Get it? Just a dream. It never happened" Gollum looked at Sam as if he was crazy, but faced with him, he nodded, frightened again.

"Never happened, precious..." He said meekly.

Despite the pleasure that tingled all over his body, he listened to the hobbit. They would never lie to him, never. He could trust the hobbitses; it must have been a good dream.

Sam, however, felt as though he would throw up. And almost did, having that the lembas was a little harder to yak up than other foods. He did spit up some bile, however. He walked over to his pack, and used the remaining water from the canteen to wash off his hands, hair, anything he touched. He ran out of water before he ran out of places. Than he somehow managed to get his clothing back on.

'Get back with Frodo, Samwise' he told himself. 'Don't you remember? You went to go to the bathroom, must have dosed off somewhere, had that horrid nightmare...Realistic as it was. Now go back and make sure that stinker doesn't attack Mr.Frodo.' He told himself.

Over, and over, and over. Until it was the only answer, he would accept.

He noticed, however, strangely, he was no longer cold. When he looked out back to where he had been sleeping, he saw Gollum sleeping on his stomach, right next to Frodo's back. He was clasping on to his clock, snuggling closely.

And despite what he thought of as a horrid nightmare, he was tired of caring. He wanted the good parts of that nightmare back. So he sidled down next to him, his face towards the creature. Wrapping his arms loosely around him, Gollum sighed in response. He couldn't be sure, but he thought he felt him reach out and touch his hand during the night.

The next morning, Sam made sure he got up first. He walked about, the thoughts from last night nearly gone, because he was certain they had to be elements of fiction. Created by a mind starved for sleep.

Than he saw Gollum get up, he stretched like a cat, and looked at him. The glance was something of wonder at the younger hobbit, almost as though the both had a secret. Than he gazed at master with the sort of look a mother would give her sick child, than bounded off into Ithilian. Why he didn't know, but he did not stop him.

He stood and looked over the sleeping Frodo. And he shook, despite the new warm and sunny weather. The cold snap was over, and Sam was almost disappointed.

And the strange thing was, he didn't remember why.

~The End, feedback welcome. 


End file.
